Fiber optic sensors are known in the art and typical sensors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,151,747 Gottlieb et al
4,360,272 Schmadel et al
4,462,699 Shaw et al
4,437,761 Kroger et al
4,375,164 Dodge et al
4,367,040 Goto